The Unofficial Official Member
by all hearts are dark and cold
Summary: Fira Sayomi is a girl who attends the Ouran High School Academy. She has some weird adventures with her friends but still pushes everyone away.Will a certain Hitachiin brother catch her eye and help her out? HikaruOc. KaoruOC. *NO LONGER ON HIATUS*
1. Back to Ouran with a Surpise

**A/N: Hi, hi! I know that I'm slumped with all my updates on here on here and on YouTube, but I couldn't wait to make this slowly. Anyway this story is related to the fanfiction: First Comes May Than Comes June by Rose-Thorn-26. It revolves around my character, Fira. I DID get permission from her, considering she's my friend. I hope you enjoy and when you're done, read her story because it's awesome! (HikaruOC and KaoruOC)**

**Chapter One: Back To Ouran With a Surprise**

I sighed to myself as I walked through the gates of Ouran, listening to the steps of my black combat boots. I can't believe I got busted. For the past couple of weeks, I was traveling around for all the stops the Legends of Rock Festival, that is, until my older brothers ratted me out. My mom sent out a whole bunch of guards to bring me home. The first few attempts didn't work, but the last guy had a friggin taser! Ouch!

All I know that I was listening to Valentine's Day by Linkin Park and then everything went black. I just hope June, my best friend, doesn't say 'I told you so,' even though she most likely will.

"Hey Fira," speak of the devil was June. Instead of wearing the regular yellow, puffy dress uniform, she wore a white short-sleeved dress that went to mid-thigh and had a yellow vest with the school initials on it. She had black hair with crazy bangs and also one green right eye and one blue left eye.

She ran up to me and said," Aren't you back a little early?"

"Yeah. My brothers ratted me out to mother dearest and here I am now."

She smiled," So, you're mom used the guy with the dart gun this time?"

"…Taser…" I muttered.

"Ouch!"

"I know!"

She crossed her arms," I told you that you were going to get caught."

I patted her head like a puppy," Sure you did."

She pushed my hand away," Don't do that. Anyway, I told you so."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"I so friggin did dammit!"

I giggled,"Ha! I got you to cuss at me!"

June calmed down,"…Whatever. Let's go," she said as she began to walk.

"To class right?" I asked

June stopped to give me a weird look," What are you talking about? There aren't any classes today. We have to help the club prepare for the costume ball."

What? I dragged myself out of bed just to find that there aren't any classes today?

"Wait a minute…" I pondered," Isn't that ball in two weeks? Why are we starting this early?"

June placed her hands on her hips," You know Kyoya. He likes to get a head start on things. I'm just surprised that he didn't start earlier. Let's go already."

"But why do I have to help? I'm not even a member." I complained.

June smirked," Technically you are because you are always hanging out at the club, and there are customers that you hang out with. You also cosplay with us and participate at those fancy parties that you hate so much."

My face flushed," Well…um…you see…"

"C'mon," June continued," Let's join the rest the awesome five." (The twins, Haruhi, June, and me)

I followed her in defeat. It's not like I had anything else to do except for skipping school and going to the festival, but it doesn't look like June was going to let me off that easy. Tsk. "The only reason you want to go is to see Kaoru. Am I right?"

June tried to hide her blush,"O-of c-course not!"

I chuckled and asked," Speaking of the twins, did you tell them where I was?"

"Nope. I thought you did." June said, still dragging me up the staircase.

"Why would I tell them?" I asked.

June gave a sly smile," Because you wouldn't want your precious Hitachiin twin to worry about you."

I hit her arm gently," I don't care if Hikaru worries about me!"

"I never said Hikaru," June teased.

I was speechless. Instead of responding I opened the door only to be faced with rose petals swirling around in the air and the rest of the host club welcoming us. June ran up to them while I slowly followed, pouting.

"Hi everyone!" my friend greeted.

"Good morning June-chan! Fira-chan, you're back! Hi." Honey exclaimed.

"Hn…Hi..." silent Mori, who I call Mori-chan for no reason, said.

"Morning and welcome back Miss Sayomi," Kyoya greeted while writing as usual in his mystery book.

"Hello my little darlings. Welcome back to Daddy." Tamaki said…weirdo…

"Hey guys," Haruhi said in her usual happy yet calm expression.

"So you're back," the twins started.

"Yes, I'm back. Is there a problem?"

The twins came up to me, eyeing me with cheisure-like grins. "So where have you've been?"

"Hmph! That's none of your business," I answered looking away. They were up to something and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"C'mon. You can tell us," the looked at me with the puppy eyes they used for their customers.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you." I said. Unfortunately for them, puppy dog eyes never work on me.

"Fira went to some rock festival and then got caught and brought back here by some guy with a taser," June said all in one breath.

"June!" I yelled. I should have figured this would happen, but ever since she and Kaoru have been going out, she encourages to do cute stuff, like the puppy dog eyes for instance.

The twins laughed at my face while I mentally sighed to myself. There was no chance of me avoiding this. I couldn't take much of this, so I punched them hard on their heads. "Ow!" they both whined. I smirked in triumph. I love these guys to death since I've met them in preschool, but they can be so annoying.

Haruhi sweat dropped and interrupted," Kyoya-senpai, what do you want us to do for the party?"

Kyoya fixed his glasses and said," You don't have to do anything. I already have people setting up everything we need. I just need to make sure that you entertain our guests and make them aware of them party."

I glared and June as she smirked. She knew we didn't have to do anything. She tricked me into coming for the customers. I took one step toward her, but she grabbed Kaoru and ate pie and cake with Mori, while of course, making guests squeal over them.

I walked to the back of the room where no one could see me and sat down. I gazed at everyone having fun. I looked down and stared until I heard a funny, chipmunk like voice say," What's the matter?"

I look up next to me to see Hikaru holding a few balloons filled with helium. I giggled and grabbed on of the balloons from him,"Nothing." I said with my helium filled voice.

"I bet you're upset because you got caught. I can't believe it. I thought you would learn how to get away with things better since you hang out with me," Hikaru teased with the chipmunk voice.

I took another breah of helium in and said," Whatever. It's not like you're cool or anything. There's nothing I can learn from you,"I joked.

"Hey I'm cool!"he s aid insulted in his normal voice. Whoa, the things Hikaru take to heart.

"No you're not. You're just a stubborn guy who thinks he's cool." I continued in my still chipmunk like voice.

"Really?"he smirked.

"Really."I agreed.

Hikaru playfully tackled me and tickled me. I laughed like crazy and began to run away from him. He chased me all across the room. We let go of the balloons while I jumped behind Kaoru and June.

"Are you playing without me Fira-chan?" Honey said, hurt.

"Um…" I started.

"Or me?" June asked pretending to be hurt so she could be Honey's favorite.

"Well…" I was at a lost for words.

"Well, what is it?" Kaoru asked for everyone.

Hikaru came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind,"Sorry guys, but she's playing with me," he said continuing to tickle me.

"Guys *laugh* d-do *laugh* s-some *laugh* thing," I said breathlessly as Hikaru tickled me. They just shook there head and giggle at me.

"St…op..H-Hi..karu…" Then I felt the collar of my polo shirt slide a little downwards and all of a sudden, Hikaru stopped.

June, Kaoru, Mori-chan, and Honey were gawking at me. "What?" I asked. Did I have something on my face? What was it that they were staring at?

"Fira.."I turned around to face Hikaru. His eyes were confused and angry.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. I've never seen him this upset before.

Hikaru whispered,"Why do you—"

Tamaki interrupted by coming up and screaming,"What is that? Why does one of my darlings have a hickee on her neck?"

I gasped and held my neck. I forgot about that! I ignored the judging looks and Tamaki's panic attacks and stared at Hikaru. He was hurt. I didn't know what to do so I just ran to the nearest restroom. It was in an empty hallway so I was safe for now.

I took a deep breth and went to the mirror. I examined every part of me closely such as my sapphire eyes, my brown hair with purple and red highlights set in a ponytail, my skirt that had fishnets stockings under them, and my white polo shirt. I took my skull tie off to get a better look at the hickee.

I can't believe I forgot to cover it up. Hikaru probably thinks I got wild and ran off with some random guy. I didn't. It was all because of that jerk I met two days ago. June probably knows that I didn't do anything that stupid because she's my best friend, but Hikaru is stubborn and gets really healous. What am I suppose to do now?

I tried rubbing it off with hot water then cold water. That didn't work. I don't wear makeup so I couldn't cover it up, and my bag is in the club room, so I couldn't do that trick with the quarter. I wanted it off now. I couldn't stand looking Hikaru in the eye with this.

I have very short nails because I bite them but they're rough, so I tried to claw it off. It hurt, but it hardly broke the skin. I heard a knock on the door. Since I didn't want to seem even more suspicious, I opened the door. It was Hikaru waiting for me. I immediately looked down but Hikaru pulled my face up with his hand. He stared at my neck and said,"What are you doing to yourself?"

"I'm trying to get rid of it so you wouldn't hate me anymore."I whispered because I found myself unable to speak aloud.

"How did you get this?"he asked with a serious tone.

"It wasn't my fault," I explained," I was leaving the concert since it was over until some guy pulled me in a closet," I saw Hikaru's rage and continued,"I would have beat him up, but he had this knife and I froze. Then he kept kissing me everywhere. When he tried to unbutton my shirt I kicked him away and ran. Some of the guards got him while I screamed and went back into the hotel. I'm so sorry. I was weak…"

"You're not weak. Don't ever say that. It wasn't you're fault. But…" Hikaru paused.

"But…?"I asked.

Hikaru pushed me back into the rest room and place his mouth over the kiss mark. He sucked on it, and I was really confused. After a minute, he let go. I looked at myself and saw a new kiss mark covering the other one.

"Hikaru?" I turned to him.

"I don't like it when any guy except me is near you. Okay?" he glared and blushed at the same time. I nodded and he walked away. I was confused and slowly exited the room while blushing.

I saw June in the hallway, and all she said was,"Aw!"

"Shut up!" I flared.

"It's great that you're back!" she giggled and dragged a very confused Kaoru away.

I noticed my heart beating fast, but I don't think it was from anger.

From the end of the hallway, I heard Kyoya say,"I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."

I smiled and said,"Maybe…maybe not"

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. Is Kyoya right? If he is, will Fira except this? Review so I'll be able to tell you in the next chapter.**


	2. Messing With the Host Club

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Remember, this fanfiction is a different version of the fanfiction: First Comes May Than Comes June. The setting is a few months later from where that story is now, but Rose-Thorn-26 is going to catch up in her later chapters. Until, then I will present you with some awesome fillers. By the way, it is November in this story.**

**Chapter Two: Messing With the Host Club**

After the whole love bite incident, everything went by to normal—or in our case abnormal. Anyway, it was all forgotten. A few weeks later things got kind of boring, so June and I decided to have our own fun.

"The target has been acquired." I stated into the walkie-talkie headset.

"Affirmative. The weapon is in place." June answered back from outside.

"Stay put until I say so."

"Got it."

I got on my hands and knees and snuck to the target. Next I tied the trap in the back f it. Then I got up and ran to the roof.

I reached for my headset and said," Release the weapon."

"Okay!" June responded.

I got my binoculars out and waited. Then it happened.

Tamaki's screams were heard as he busted to the front of the campus. He was being chased by June's long-haired Chihuahua, Porkchop due to the chew toy that was tied to the back of his pants. I smirked with pride to myself.

June came up from behind me," Did it work?" I handed her the extra set of binoculars and said," See for yourself."

She took them and joined me. Tamaki was screaming and running around in panic. This continued on until Porkchop finally pulled on the chew toy hard enough to rip the back of Tamaki's pants. We giggled and knew that it wasn't over.

One moe fan girl appeared and then another and another. Then he was surrounded by them. They were all squealing and fighting over scraps of Tamaki's pants. Tamaki was being thrown around like a hacky sac.

June and I bursted into laughter. We high fived each other and went to get Porkchop. I declare that this mission was a success.

* * *

"I'm bored. I need something to do"

June looked up from playing with her little puppy, which got a lot of her fan boys attention," Didn't we just do something fun?"

"I know that but I need something else to entertain me," I complained.

"Then go find something to do," she answered going back to playing with Porkchop.

I sighed and went to find someone to bother. Let's see. Tamaki was bothering Haruhi with something about dressing up. Kyoya was doing whatever he usually does. I was going to see if I could eat cake with Honey and Mori-chan until I came upon the twin's act.

"Hikaru don't say that. You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I couldn't help it. You were so cute, but I promise I'll keep it our dirty little secret."

Their customers squealed and fainted. I smirked to myself because of my little funny idea. I had time to kill so I shoved them aside with the heel of my foot and sat between them.

"What do you want?" They asked in perfect union.

"I'm bored." I whined.

"So what? We don't care." They responded.

I glanced at Kaoru and said," Hey Kaoru, it looks like June needs you."

"Really?" Kaoru questioned," She looks fine from here."

"Well one of her fan boys is hitting on her a little too hard." I argued.

Kaoru was silent but I could feel the fury he was hiding. "I'll be right back," he said as he left.

I turned to Hikaru and sat on his lap. "What are you doing?" Hikaru's eyebrow rose.

"Hikaru could we do something fun together?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're up to, but the answer is no."

"Please! I want to do something with just you." I said, stroking his shoulder.

"Why just me?"

"Because…" I stared into his gold eyes and leaned closer," You're my favorite person to be with."

Hikaru blushed and stuttered," Um…I—"

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed, poking his nose. Then I chuckled," Man, Hikaru, you are so gullible. I can't believe that you of all people would blush."

Hikaru glared at me and stood up, which caused me to fall on my ass. He walked away to join Kaoru, leaving me all alone. Sheesh. Touchy much?

I got up and went to Honey and Mori-chan. "Hi Honey!" I hugged him tightly. I nodded to Mori-chan and said," Hey."

"Hn."

"Hi Fir-chan. Do you want to eat cake with Takashi, Usa-chan, and me?'

"Of course!"

Throughout the whole tea party, Honey went on about his favorite sweets while Mori-chan said nothing. This was normal behavior for him but it still freaks me out. At one point he and I had a staring contest and I lost. After Honey fell asleep I went back to June.

"Hey June, why doesn't Mori-chan say more than 3 words?"

"He does speak more than that," June argued.

"Well, not to me. He only talks more to Honey." I replied.

"I wonder what would happen if he didn't have Honey to talk to." June said, rubbing her puppy's small tummy.

"Same here," Then an idea popped into my head," Why don't we find out ourselves?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's hide Honey from Mori-chan for a while and see if he says anything," I said.

"How the heck are we going to do that without Mori knowing?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan. First hand me your wallet and Porkchop."

June hesitated but did just that. "What now?" she asked.

"Just hold on," I said walking to the window. I opened in and dropped Porkchop gently and dangerously at the edge and walked away.

"Oh my gosh! Porkchop!" June cried out as she ran to the window," Somebody friggin save my dog!"

"June!" Kaoru yelled and took a step forward. I pushed him back at hit him with my text book," Not you!"

"Can someone just come and save my dog from falling to its death?!" June exclaimed. Mori got up and walked up to the window. While he was doing that, I went the sleeping Honey, who was a cranky waker.

"Hey Honey, I want you to take this money and go to your favorite candy factory to buy as much candy as you want." I offered.

Honey shot up and ran away with both the wallet and his adorable bunny.

I smiled at how cute he was as Mori-chan and June came back with June's puppy in her arms. Mori-chan stared and the spot Honey was at and walked away.

June's eyes shot daggers at me," What was that for? My precious Porkchop could have died!"

I shrugged," Don't worry. It's all part of the plan to get Mori-chan to talk."

June hugged her puppy and nagged," This better be some plan."

I patted her head and asked," Have I ever let you down when it comes to my ideas?"

"Yes," she said," All the time."

"…Then you should be used to it by now," I bluntly said and laid down on one of the couches as a couple of fan boys drooled over me.

* * *

"Ugh! It's been five hours and Mori-chan hasn't said a word!" I complained.

"Don't be so upset," June started," Maybe you'll get him next time."

I sighed," Whatever."

We were about to leave until we heard someone in a deep voice say," Hey."

June and I stopped and slowly turned around to see Mori-chan himself. "Sayomi, Kobayashi, have any of you two seen Mitsukuni around?"

June and I shook our heads and trembled in shock. Then out of the blue," Takashi!" Honey exclaimed and climbed on Mori-chan's back," I had so much fun at the candy factory today. I ordered all my favorite sweets. Thanks Fir-chan for letting me you the credit card." He threw the wallet to me and I caught it.

"Let's go Takashi." Honey sweetly said and then they left.

….

….

….

"At least we know he talks."

"Even though it sends chills down our spines…"

"…and it fells awkward."

"…Is that my wallet."

"…"

On that night I got a call from June complaining about how her father got a call from the credit card company saying that 80 million yen was spent on candy. Now June lost her allowance (which was a lot) for a month and wasn't allowed to bring Porkchop to school any more. I tried to calm her down by telling her that she could always sneak her dog in, but she just continued to yell me. I hung up on her and had songs from the All-American Rejects lull me to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I had yet another brilliant idea. When I told June about it she said," Not interested."

"C'mon June. Don't you want to help me?"

"What is it that you want help with?"

"I just want to get Kyoya's mystery book to see what he's always writing in there."

"Sorry, but I don't want my dog to suffer any longer," she glared at me.

"C'mon. I'll leave Porkchop out of this and you know that you're just as curious as I am." I pressed on.

"Fira, not even a cat can be as curious as you." June shot at me.

"I know, but you still want to see what's inside the book, right?" I continued.

"…Fine…Only because I want to see if he's hiding anything like money from us." She gave in.

"Then it's settled," I declared.

So later on, a guy entered the room. He was one of June's fan boys that we decided to use. He dropped a pile of paper on Kyoya's desk and said," The principal said he wants these verification forms finished as soon as possible. He got nervous and left.

Kyoya shut his book, put it to the side, and went on with the paperwork. I used a fan and made his pen roll of the desk. When he bent down to pick it up, June replaced his book with a black sketchbook and ran away.

I followed after her to the roof. She held up the book like it was one big trophy. We high fived each other and sat down.

We decided to open the book together and the count of three," 1…2…3…Now!"

We opened the first book and froze. We stared at the books contents and were filled with terror. I can't describe how much I want to scream and run away at this moment.

June and I shut the book and looked at each other.

"…Never again," June swore.

"…Agreed," I said.

That book was so wrong. I was going to have nightmares that night for sure.

June and I replaced the books and went to our emo corners. Since we had nothing better to do, we scream and ran around campus to let our fear out. It was frightening and HILARIOUS at the same time.

We stop due to exhaustion. We lay on the grass and tried to catch our breaths. Then we just stayed there in silence for fifteen minutes.

"Who's next?" June asked me.

"We need someone who is a challenge," I pondered," Someone whose dismay will be satisfying to us and truly deserves to be pranked."

June and I thought for a minute and sat up. We both knew who our next target was—or should I say targets?

"The twins!"

**I hoped you enjoyed. I'm going to try uploading real soon. So right now press that awesome green button down here and review.**


	3. Backfire! Ah!

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the latest chapter of my story. Remember, its Fira's version of First Comes May Than Comes June. Also remember to go online and sign a petition for another season of Ouran High School Host Club. It needs all the support you awesome readers can give so go on and sign away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or First Comes May Than Comes June, but I do own this story!**

**Chapter Three: Backfire?! Ah!!!!!!!**

June and I paced back and forth and back and forth and back and—well, you get the point. Anyway, we were getting frustrated with thinking of a way to prank the twins. I mean, how do you prank the prank masters? I know that this whole prank thing was my idea, but I was tired, so I laid myself down on the little couch in the music room.

June stopped and faced me," What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a break."

"You can't take a break. You're the one who started all this and brought me into it so you have to finish it!" June said—or at least that's what I think she said. All I heard come out of her mouth was "Blah blah blah."

"Ugh! My brain has never been used this much for a prank! My mind is a dreamland that should be used for making music." I complained.

"More like a wasteland," I heard Hikaru say from behind.

I shot up and turned to him. "Where'd you come from?"

He flicked my forehead—which he knew I hated but always did it—and said," I was here the whole time. I saw you girls who just came here pacing around like a couple of lost puppies."

I playfully punched his arm and he asked," What are you guys concentrating so hard on?"

"We're thinking of a way to prank you and your brother," I bluntly said.

"What?!"

"Fira!" June exclaimed and tried to hit my head but I dodged so she hit Hikaru instead.

"Ow!" Hikaru whined.

"Sorry June but all this planning is getting really boring. Thinking of a way to prank these guys is too hard and pointless. I mean they aren't even worth all the effort," I complained.

"Hm—that's true." June agreed.

"Hey! What do you mean "not worth all the effort?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I mean that you guys aren't even good enough to be pranked by us, so why bother?" I explained.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru angrily asked.

"Duh—anyway, let's go June. I feel like taking random online quizzes to see what kind of vampire guy would date me," I said.

"Uh…okay," June answered unsure. I got off my lazy ass and walked out of the room with June.

"Hey, do you think that it was a good idea to tell Hikaru off like that?" June whispered in my ear.

I chuckled," It's no big deal. I mean, what can happen."

Then we strolled out the doorway, but unknowing to June and me, a certain twin began to form a chesure cat grin on his face.

* * *

The next few days were surprisingly…normal....and when I say normal I mean normal! Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Well, that is if you don't count Tamaki's wild attempt to dress Haruhi, June, and me up. Besides that nothing unusual has happen...But why do I have this sudden eerie feeling in my gut. It probably means nothing, right?

I entered the Music Room to see the Host Club and their usual morning customers, snagged a cupcake from Honey's tea party and relaxed on the couch with June and the twins.

I see June and Kaoru trying to hide their hands that were held together. I couldn't help but tease," Aw! You two love birds!"

I giggled at their blushes. I also noticed June's "I-hate-you" glare. To keep June from starting a random cat fight with me, Kaoru dragged her away for a walk. How cute!

I brought my attention to my favorite twin (that's Hikaru if you haven't already figured out even though I hinted it since the first chapter) and asked," What's up?"

"Nothing much. Why?" Hikaru answered.

"Well, you haven't been pulling anything lately. We also haven't hung out for days. So let's do something fun." I offered.

Hikaru gave a smile "You're right. What do you suggest we do?"

I smirked.

_20 minutes later…_

_Splash!_

"Who did that?! Am I being cursed by Nekozawa's cursed doll?! Or am I being faced with the fury of the gods who envy my beauty?! No!" Tamaki panicked and ran away.

Hikaru and I bursted out laughing on the roof with tons of water balloons at our sides. We calmed down an enjoyed the view (the school yard is cleared now since we scared everyone off with the water balloons).

"This is exactly what I needed. Things were getting so boring that I had to have nightmares to entertain myself," I blurted.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow," What kind of nightmares?"

I pondered for a moment and said," Well, there is that nightmare about the shadow guy coming for me?"

"Shadow guy…" Hikaru started," Do you mean that guy you thought you saw when we were little while no one else can?"

"Yup. Don't tell anyone this but he creeps me out!" I shivered," I still get freaked out at just the thought of him even though I know that he's not actually real."

" Whatever. We should go. It doesn't look like anyone is going to pass here anytime soon." He said.

"Alright. Let's go," and with those words, we walked back into the building.

**Normal P.O.V.**

_Later on…_

"I'll see you later, Fira. I'm going to go look for my guitar," June said to her friend.

"Okay! I'm gonna chill in the art room. Maybe I'll sketch a really hot vampire or whatever else comes to mind," Fira replied back.

The two girls waved and each walked their separate ways. It seems like all is well and nothing can happen, right? Well, you would be wrong!

June walked down the empty halls. She wondered where everyone was but quickly shrugged it off and just figured that they were all at lunch. She went into seven classrooms, but her guitar wasn't in any of them. June was about to give up if she didn't spot it in the next room.

The last classroom down the hall was so dark, June had to use her phone as a light. She finally saw her guitar at the back of the room and went up to it. When she got there, she heard scratching noises. She turned back to see nothing. She thought that she was just imagining things, but when she began to turn her head back forward, two desks fell over. This caused June to drop her phone, losing her only light source.

Since June was starting to freak out, she ran out of the classroom. When she was halfway out, she felt someone or something pull her hair. This something pulled her to the ground and dragged her out the door and through the hallway. June was kicking, screaming, and wondering how the hell she even got in this mess. Her being dragged by her hair reminded her of Paranormal Activity. **(A/N: Which I don't own.) **Eventually she just blacked out.

* * *

Fira had just finished her painting of a vampire prince with his mortal princess and was cleaning up while being in her on little world.

_**(A/N: I don't own Suppose by Secondhand Serenade)**_

_**My eyes are screaming for the sight of you**_

_**And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through**_

_**And I can't hold on to you**_

_**So I guess I'll be lonely too**_

_**Slow way down**_

_**This breakdown's eating me alive**_

_**And I'm tired**_

_**This fight is fighting to survive**_

_**Tell me a secret—**_

Her singing one of her favorite songs was interrupted by the lights going out. "Ugh! Typical," the highlighted haired girl complained.

She began to leave until little lamps around the roof lit up. Fira froze. She didn't hear anything come up to light those candles. She couldn't help but turn around to see if anything was behind her. When she did, she regretted. What she saw was the Shadow guy!

_Flashback:_

_Six year old Fira had just come home from visiting her father and was welcomed back with a game of tag with our mischievous yet lovable twins!_

"_Ha-ha Hikaru's it!" Kaoru exclaimed._

"_Whatever! I'll make sure to catch Fira," Hikaru said chasing the brown headed (not highlighted here) girl._

"_Why is it always me?" Fira yelled._

"'_Cause it's fun," Hikaru laughed._

"_Well, you'll never catch—"the six year old girl froze. A few feet from her were a dark figure. You couldn't see his face or his outfit. It was pretty much a black outline—almost like a…a…a shadow reaching out to her!_

_Fira fell back and started screaming, crying out," Keep him away from me! Don't let him hurt me!"_

"_Fira," the twins yelled out running up to the poor girl. Fira held onto them, attempting to hide from the big shadow. She hid her face on Hikaru's sleeve and kept murmuring things like 'shadow' and "out to get me." The twins looked around, not seeing anything and continued to let their friend hold onto them._

_End of Flashback_

Fira fell back just as she did all those years ago. She screamed and knocked over a bunch of paint tools all over the place. The Shadow guy walked up to her and spilled something all over her. Fira raised her arm to see what it was. She gasped. It was blood!

Fira kept screaming and scurried to the door. The second she got it open, she ran out. She ran and ran all that she could until she finally reached the music room. All heads faced her and laughed. Fira was shocked. How could anyone laugh a person covered in blood? Then she noticed something that just blew her mind.

Meanwhile, June groggily woke up and yawned," Where am I?" She picked herself up and slowly walked her way to the Music Room. All she remembered were ghosts pulling her by her hair. She had to tell the Host Club so they could do something, like call a ghost hunter or something. She wasn't sure what to do. If there was an actual ghost in the school, the rest of the student body should be warned, right?

She got to the Music Room and noticed laughing and a very pissed off Fira glaring at something. She turned to look at what her friend was staring at and her mouth dropped open.

Everyone except Fira was laughing at three large movie screens. The first screen showed her being pulled by the hair and passing out. The second screen showed Fira screaming at someone and having red paint being spilled all over her. The third screen was a live video showing her and Fira right at that moment.

_Flashback_

_Out on one of their walks, June sighed to her boyfriend._

"_What's the matter?" Kaoru asked concerned._

"_Well, don't make fun of me but…I'm paranoid," June admitted._

"_About what?" Kaoru asked._

"_Last night I watched Paranormal Activity and I'm totally freaked out," June blurted out._

_Hey boyfriend chuckled and June playfully punched him," Hey! It's not funny. It terrified me! There was this part where the woman was pulled out of the hallway by the hair by the ghost. This movie really scarred me, you know."_

_Kaoru played with his girlfriend's hair," I'm sorry. It's not funny. Don't worry. I'll stop laughing. C'mon, I'll take you to some place where we can get you're mind off it."_

_Aw! You're the best," June exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend._

_End of Flashback_

June squinted her eyes at the screen. There was something else added to her video. Her eyes widened. It was the twins doing something to her hair. That's weird…because nothing seemed to be the matter with her—her thoughts were interrupted by her own scream. Those idiots dyed her hair blonde! Blonde! Seriously?!?!?!

The two glared daggers at the twins, who just waved, pointed, and laughed.

"Hey girls," Kaoru started. 'How's that for "not worth it?" Hikaru finished.

Fira and June were fuming with anger. You could see it by the dark, flaming aura flowing around them. Fira began to shake with all her hatred, but grabbed June and left.

**Back to Fira's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe those bastards did this," I yelled out to the world.

"Neither can I," June responded," I mean blonde? Blonde? Blondes are dumb bimboes. Take Tamaki for example…well, Honey also may be blonde, but he's not a part of the whole dumb blonde concept." **(A/N: No offense to any of the blondes out there. I'm only doing this to add humor. Please do not take this as an insult!)**

"If they think they're going to get away with this, they are dead wrong," I said punching a whole on the wall. (Yes a whole…That is how upset I am)

"Whoa! You sure are pissed," June noticed.

"Yes I am," I replied. I let my thoughts looked back on all the events today and then an idea hit me. I smirk and gave off a really devious look.

"I know that look," June pointed out," That look means that you have something major up your sleeve."

"I sure do," I started," and let me tell you this. Revenge will be absolutely sweet!"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. But what exactly is Fira planning? Will the guys get away with this? Well, you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, but fist you have to do something awesome:**

**Click**

**the**

**sexy**

**review**

**button!**

**!!**


	4. AN: Update

Okay guys, I just want to apologize to everyone who has read my story. I know that I haven't updated in two years. At first, I had writer's block, but then I was hit with AP classes in Sophmore year that took up all my time. Now I have finished my Junoir year, which is THE WORST year in high school. I know that it's a terrible excuse, but I have been going through an existential crisis.I can't say that I'm 100% fine, but I have regained my inspiration to write. So...I'm going to start with this story. I am already halfway done with the latest chapter, and I will update it ASAP. I promise.

And as for the people who just started reading this story, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I hope you continue to read my story. I promise more fun with Fira, June, and the Host Club is on the way.

Once again, I'm really sorry!

-all hearts are dark and cold (Or just call me KJ)


	5. Revenge Is Bittersweet

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I haven't uploaded in a really long time, but I'm here and I have NOT given up on this story. Thanks to the people who subscribed to this story recently. It gave me the inspiration to finally post up this new chapter. So please, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, don't you think that there would be another season?**

**Chapter Four: Revenge Is Bittersweet**

**Normal P.O.V.**

As usual, it was a busy day for the Ouran Host Club—filled with everyday customers. Fira and June were still giving Hikaru and Kaoru the cold shoulder and really making it hard for them to be forgiven.

"C'mon. How many times are we going to have to say sorry?" Hikaru whined to Fira.

"I guess until it actually works," Fira retorted while flipping through a Soul Eater manga.

"We're not going to give into to you," June said, while strumming her guitar and pointing at Hikaru. Then she moved to point at Kaoru," And you. Don't even think about sucking up to me."

"But June bug!" Kaoru complained to his girlfriend.

Fira struggled to hold a laugh," June bug?" June responded by blushing furiously and glaring at her friend.

Hikaru sighed," Okay, we're only going to ask this one more time."

The twins clasped the girls' hands (Hikaru holding Fira and Kaoru holding June) and pleaded" Please forgive us."

"No," both girls answered in a rather monotone way.

The twins dropped their heads and began to walk away.

June stopped strumming her guitar," You know Fira, maybe we should give Hikaru and Kaoru another chance.

The twins' ears perked up at the mention of their name and came to a sudden stop.

"Yeah, you're right," Fira sat up and closed her manga," It was after all just a prank."

"So boys," Fira called out. The twins turned around and waited. "You're forgiven."

"Really?" Kaoru asked with eyes lightening in earnest as well as Hikaru.

June nodded," We do, however, expect you guys to repay us with a lot of ice cream. And I mean A LOT."

"You got it!" Both the twins exclaimed. They then ran out to go get ice cream before any of the girls had a chance to change their minds. Little did they know that Fira and June were smirking at each other, knowing that this was the start of some beautiful payback.

…

"Okay, now that we basically have the boys in the palms of our hands, what do we do next?" June asked before stuffing a large spoonful of chocolate and vanilla swirl.

Fira swallowed her strawberry(which she prefers on her sundaes instead of cherries) and thought for a second," Well, we have to trap them somewhere and hit them with something that will scare them so much that'll they'll pee themselves."

"Well, we could use their childhood fears against them like they did with you," June offered.

"Nah—that'll be too obvious, and I don't want to copy what they did to us. It has to be original. It has to make them petrified on the inside and the outside," Fira decided.

"Do you realize that what we're planning could scar them for life?" June pointed out.

"Yup. That's what I'm hoping for," Fira said chewing on one of the many brownies in the sundae.

"Good. I'm just glad I'm not the only one," June smiled happily as she kept eating.

"We just have to make sure that they don't get suspicious or else everything will crumble," Fira sighed.

"Unless…we use their stubbornness against them," June smirked.

"I like the way you think my friend, and I have just the idea for that," Fira proclaimed as her diabolical master plan began to form in her mind.

"Here's to revenge. May it taste ever so sweet as always," June raised her spoon towards Fira. Fira pressed her spoon with June's as they both laughed. Then they went back to eating their sundae.

"Hey, Fira?" June started.

"Hm?"

"I think the guys really went overboard with the whole ice cream thing."

In the music room, there was one enormous sundae in the center of the room with chocolate drizzled over it and a lot of hot fudge. I was so big that the top almost touched the ceiling. June and Fira were perched on two ladders, trying to manage eating their way through.

Fira watched as Honey swam around the bottom of the sundae, looking like he was having the time of his life. She sweat dropped," Maybe you're right."

…

**Fira's P.O.V.**

It's been a couple of weeks, and June and I have officially had our entire scheme laid out. Now it's time to tilt the first domino.

A lot of Moe girls were especially happy today due to the fact that the Ouran Host Club decided to dress as nekos. It took Haruhi all she had to get Tamaki to agree to just letting her wear only the ears. He, of course, went all out. His outfit was pure white with a pure gold collar. I guess he was supposed to be a house cat. He even offered girls to lick his 'fur,' but they fainted before even getting a chance to lean over him.

Kyoya's costume was a blue-black color. His tail kept wagging every time the club made money—and that was a lot with the number of Moe fan girls.

Honey-chan and Mori-chan wore matching outfits. They were dressed as orange, stripped cats. Even Usa-chan's ears were perched back so that he could wear little kitty ears.

June didn't miss out on any of the cosplay. She wore a strapless dark colored dress that was similar to the fur of her cat, Kaboo. **(A/N: I hope I go the spelling right, Chey!) **

Her dress went just half a centimeter below mid-thigh and wore black high heeled boots with matching gloves that went up halfway between her wrist and her elbow.

The twins were wearing the cat costumes that they wore for the Alice and Wonderland play. It did seem to be everyone's favorite (including mine). They kept giving everyone the cute yet mischievous cheisure cat grins. Do they ever get tired of that? And of course they were practically all over each other.

"Hikaru, stop it. Your fur tickles." Kaoru pretended to blush.

"Would you rather I lick your fur instead?" Hikaru asked.

I still don't get how girls found that hot, but hey, whatever works.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get out of dressing up. I wore an all black v-neck dress with matching ears and a red collar with a bell attached to it. I even put on golden contacts to give myself an authentic look. Ugh. The only reason I'm in costume is because Kyoya managed to talk mean into. Dammit. That creepy smart-ass devil! Anyway, it's time to put the plan into action.

June and I were entertaining our fanboys together today, which is perfect because we can get the twins' attention faster.

"June-sama, you look especially beautiful today," fanboy #1 sighed with starry eyes. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself," June winked and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Fanboy #2 kept stealing glances at me, but he was too shy to say anything. He kept staring at the floor and blushing. Hm…I got an idea. I got up and walked over to his seat. I cupped my hand under his chin so our eyes would make contact. "What's wrong cutie?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes. I can feel Hikaru's gaze burning behind me. This is the first time that I actually touched a customer.

He gulped nervously and still stayed silent. I smirked and sat on his lap. Then I giggled. "C'mon, you're here to enjoy yourself. Won't you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kaoru grab Hikaru's hand to calm him down. Yeah, right! Like that's going to work on someone as reckless as him. I even went so far as to lean my head on fanboy#2's shoulder. Hikaru suddenly got a deadly look in his eyes.

Fanboy #2 started to speak, "I was wondering…"

"Yes," I answered in a smooth, sultry voice.

"What are you two looking for in a guy?" He quickly breathed out. I gave him another giggle as I went to sit next to June again. We looked at each other. "That's easy. Isn't it, June?" "Yeah."

"We both want a guy who's daring and able to take on any challenge." June started.

"I'd never consider going out with a scaredy cat…or some little devil whose really too afraid to face a real challenge." I finished.

"We're not afraid of anything! Take that back!" Our two favorite voices called out from behind us.

"Oh, you guys heard us?" June asked nonchalantly. I pretended to pay attention to my nails. "You are so nosy."

"Well since we are the little devil types…" Hikaru started.

"We know you're talking about us," Kaoru finished.

June started to swing her legs back and forth. "Who can blame us? Sure, you guys are great at pranks and witty banter, but when it comes down to it, you wouldn't be able to face a really hard challenge.

"You know I don't like arguing with you June, but you are dead wrong," Kaoru stared intensely into June's eye. Crap! June's a sucker for those eyes. I have to wrap this up quick.

I cleared my throat loudly. "So if you guys think that you're so tough, are you willing to prove it?"

Both of the twins' heads shot up toward me. "What do you have in mind?" They both said in unison.

I smirked at them. "There's this rundown mansion at the South of Japan. Supposedly, a famous pianist who was half Japanese and half English used to live there. He fell in love with a woman whom he made his muse, but she broke his heart and left him. Then he spent years composing songs that might win her over, but he kept failing. Eventually, she moved on and married someone else. However, that didn't stop him. One day, he did manage to write a song that touched her heart. It was a song that was so full of love, that apparently it can bring anyone to tears. Then the lovers started to work on plan to run away together."

I noticed that all the customers and the host club member were all listening to my story. Even the Moe fangirls were captivated. Then Renge pulled out a spotlight out of nowhere and shined it on me. I squinted my eyes until they adjusted to the light. Oh brother…I focused my attention back to the twins, who were holding back laughs because they knew that I hate being the center of attention. Calm down, Fira. You can do this. I take a deep breath and continue.

"Although she went through the trouble of leaving her husband, the relationship couldn't last. The pianist didn't know that the woman was very ill. On the night that the lovers were supposed to meet, the woman braced the cold to get to his house, but in doing so, her body became weak. She made it to the porch steps, but she collapsed. The pianist opened the door to find his lover dead, and he couldn't take it. He kissed his lover for one last time, and then he hung himself from the banister in the entrance hall."

All the customers had tears pouring out, and Tamaki was bawling his eyes out. It's time to get to point. "Anyway, it has been a long time since this incident. The mansion has practically eroded away, and the ghost of the pianist still remains. Very few people who go into the mansion come out alive. Those who have survived say that the before the ghost attacks, you'll hear the old piano playing the song that finally won over his lover's heart. Then at midnight, you will meet your _doom_."

I pointed at the twins, "As a test of bravery, you guys have to stay at the mansion until 12:10. What do you have to say to that?"

"Yawn!" The twins sighed.

"What? You guys aren't afraid at all?" June pretended to be surprised.

Hikaru started, "We've pulled enough scary pranks to know…"

"…what's real and what's not," Kaoru finished.

"Your story isn't even scary enough to be interesting. Seriously Fira, I thought you of all people could do better than that." Hikaru crossed his arms as I tried to hide the vein that was popping out of my forehead.

"Are you guys going to do it or what?" June half asked and half yelled.

"We'll do it, but what do we get in return?" Hikaru asked. June looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. We didn't think of giving them a prize. What could the twins want that they don't already have? Oh! I know!

"First off, you get our respect again." I walked over to Hikaru and put my arms around his neck. "But most importantly, the winners of the challenge will each receive a kiss like they've never experienced before." I tiptoed slightly so that our faces were closer, "Is that acceptable Hi-ka-ru?" Ha-ha! Now he's all hot and bothered!

He did manage to regain his composure. He and Kaoru leaned on each other and gave us both thumbs up. "We accept!"

"Perfect." I smirked at June while she smirked right back at me. Let the fun begin.

…

**Normal P.O.V. (At 8:00)**

"So this is the place?" The Hitachiin twins asked as they looked at the dark building.

"Looks like it," Fira said as she rolled down the window of the limo. "Remember the rules. You aren't allowed to fall asleep or go outside—not even on the lawn. If you call for anyone to come over to stay with you or pick you up, then you are immediately disqualified. We're tracing you're calls, so we'll know."

"We packed you some snacks, flashlights, and other supplies in case you need it. If you guys want to leave, just call us to pick you up." June explained. She winked at Kaoru, "Kaoru, if you want to call just to hear my voice, I wouldn't mind."

"Okay, June-bug." Kaoru kissed June's cheek while Fira snickered at them.

"Hey, none of that until we see if they can actually go through with this."

"So, what? No kiss for luck?" Hikaru teased Fira, who glared at him. "You can kiss my ass!"

"Hm. I wouldn't mind that." In response to that, Fira kicked Hikaru out of the car. Kaoru sighed as he went to help him out.

June waved at the boys, "Good luck guys!"

"Just do us a favor, and don't die on us. Okay?" Fira then closed the window as she and June drove off. The twins grinned at each other thinking that this was going to be a piece of cake. If only they knew what was in store for them.

Fira and June made the driver stop less than fifty yards away from the mansion. They got out of the car and headed into what looked like an ordinary cabin, but from the inside was a room filled with screens on every wall. Two desk chairs were in the center of a series of keyboards and system controls. It kind of looked like a command center on a Sci-fi spaceship.

"Where the hell did this all come from?" June exclaimed to Fira. Fira just shrugged, "One of my family's businesses includes a corporation that focuses on security. You should have known that since my mom likes to send out big bodyguards to escort my ass back home when I'm off on one of my rock tours."

June sweat dropped. "Remind me to never get on your mom's bad side." She focused her attention to on of the screens at the far right corner. "It looks like their going through the foyer."

Fira leaned back on the chair, put her hand behind her head, and placed her feet on top of the edge of the keyboard. "Let's leave them alone for a while. We'll make them squirm when they least expect it."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" June laughed menacingly. "Nice evil laugh!"

"Thanks!" The two girls gave each other a high five before returning their attention to the twins.

…

**Two hours later**

"All this waiting is getting boring." Hikaru said as he pulled put his 3DS.

"Well, we're going to have to keep on waiting if we want to win this thing." Kaoru pointed out. Both twins sighed with love sick puppy dog looks.

"I bet you're excited to kiss Fira, Hikaru!" Kaoru smirked at his brother. Hikaru's cheeks started to turn red, and then he pulled on a 'cool' fascade.

"I bet she wishes that we see this thing through. It's obvious that she desperately wants to kiss me. That's why she went through all this trouble to set up a challenge." Hikaru was bullshiting at this point, but he didn't want his twin to know how much HE wanted to be kissed by Fira. Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was bluffing, but he let it go.

Little did both brothers know that a certain hotheaded girl heard that last comment.

All of a sudden, little scratching noises interrupted the twins' conversation. The sound had sent a shiver down each of the twins' backs.

"W-what was that?" Kaoru stuttered. "It's p-probably the w-wind. L-Let's j-just go upstairs where is quieter." Hikaru stuttered right back. Then the twins bolted up the stairway while trying not to trip over their feet.

_Fira shook her head, "Oh, Hikaru. Haven't you watched enough horror stories to know that you should never go deeper into the house?" She then faced June, "You know what to do." June grinned as she started to play with all the buttons._

The twins rubbed their shoulders as they shivered. "Why is it freezing up here? Hikaru asked. "I don't know. Can you pass me the bag that June gave us? Maybe she packed us some blankets."

Hikaru stopped walking and let out a nervous laugh. " I kind of left the stuff downstairs." They glance back into the dark hallway behind them and trembled a bit. "Never mind then." Kaoru said.

As the twins kept walking, the number of windows decreased. Eventually, they were in pitch black darkness. "OW!" Hikaru fell back. He bumped into something _hard_, but he couldn't see what it was. That is until the dusty, velvet curtains uncovered the window to let in the light eminating from the moon.

On top of Hikaru was a small pile of bloody bones and a rope that was tied in a noose. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The twins cried out as they ran in the opposite direction. Once they reached a dead end, they found a wall with the words "Get out" written in blood. They continue to yell and panic as they went down the stairs. The found a door on the first floor, and opened it to find the basement. They went down the steps—hoping to find a place of shelter. When they hit the ground, they hunched over to catch their breaths.

"Did that just really happen?" Hikaru asked Kaoru, who shoke his head in response. "I have no idea. I'm just going to call June." Hikaru looked as if he wanted to laugh at his brother. "I-I just want to make sure that she's not worried about me. That's all." Kaoru defended himself as he pulled out his phone.

"My battery's dead." Kaoru nearly squeaked.

"Okay. Then, I'll call Fira." Luckily, Hikaru's phone was still over halfway charged, but he had no service. "Damn it!" Hikaru muttered before stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"I guess that we'll just hang out here until 12:10." Kaoru suggested.

Hikaru gave his twin a blank look. "I don't think that that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because there's a snake crawling around your leg." Hikaru pointed his index finger to the creature that was beginning to wrap itself around Kaoru.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Kaoru shook his leg furiously until his leg was finally free. The boys ran back up the stair and shut the door behing them.

"Things couldn't possible go worse." Hikaru leaned against the door. Kaoru shook his brother. "How can you say that? In every horror movie, something always happens when someone says that 'things couldn't go worse.'" Kaoru stopped shaking his brother when he heard a loud ding noise.

Both of the twins look straight ahead to see a large grandfather clock chiming away. The hands revealed that it was now midnight. The twins gasped, and they looked around to see if anything was about to happen. They were greeted with silence.

The naïve boys bursted out laughing. "I can't believe we got so worked up over nothing!" Kaoru started.

"Think about it. In ten minutes, we'll have the girls worshipping us for finishing this challenge!" Hikaru finished.

Their little laugh fest was interrupted by melodious tune. They craned their necks to see a piano glimmering in the moonlight. It was playing what seemed to be a neverending song. A humming noise followed, and it continued in resonance with the piano.

The twins yelled and ran toward the main staircase. They were stoped by a series of ropes that suspended from the ceiling. They were all tied up in nooses. "What the—" The twins crashed into the floor as another series of ropes were wrapped around their ankles.

"Ah! What are we going to do?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I don't know. I don't want to die!" Hikaru shouted. The twins were left to squirm and panic without anyone to hear their cry for help. At least…that's what they thought.

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves hung upside down. Fira and June were in front of them laughing their asses off. June was holding on to her stomach and banging on the floor. Fira just kept fighting her tears of joy as she held the camera.

"You were right, Fira. Revenge is so sweet!" June said between giggles.

"Oh revenge, I know thee well." Fira sighed happily.

"What he hell is going on?" The twins glared at the girls. June flashed a remote control before pressing a big red button. When she pressed it, the twins were dumped onto the floor in a very ungraceful manner.

While the twins recovered from their fall, Fira started to explain. "You didn't really think we were going to let you get away with what you did to us, did you? You should know by now that we can't just let that slide without any payback. This really is an abandoned building where the previous owner died, but he probably grew old and died in his sleep. We controlled everything from a cabin that's two blocks away from here. That includes the ropes, the snake, the bones, the cold, and the change in lighting."

June put her hand on her hips. "How does it feel to be vulnerable? That's what you guys did to us? We just wanted you guys to feel what we felt."

Staring at the serious faces that the girls wore, the twins knew that they couldn't stay mad at them. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to take it to far." The girls stayed silent. "We'll never to it again?" The twins didn't know what else to say. They were freaking out because they couldn't tell what the girls were thinking.

Soon, the girls started to laugh again. "Of course we'll forgive you!" June smiled. "Yeah, we're totally even now." Fira agreed.

"I'm impressed. It must have taken a lot of planning to set up the special effects." Hikaru cocked his eyebrow at Fira.

Fira chuckled, "It wasn't that heard. We just hired some guys to set everything up. What was reay impressive was the piano music. Nice job setting it up, June."

June was puzzled by what her friend said. "Wait a second. I thought you were the one who set it up."

Fira shook her head furiously, "It wasn't me.

"Then who—" All four heads shot up as the loud piano started to play once again. The four members of the Awesome Force Five screamed as they ran away from the house and drive off into the night.

…...

**The Next Day (In the Music Room)**

The girls kept smiling and laughing as they showed the Host Club member the footage they got of their revenge. Kaoru and June were snuggling on the couch with June's cat, Kaboo, on her lap while Hikaru sat next Fira on the floor.

"Hikaru, you have to admit that we got you good!" Fira smirked.

"Fine, you got us, but remember that there will be times when we'll get you. Then we'll see who's better." Hikaru smirked right back.

"I'm looking forward to it," Fira winked.

"Anyway, a deal's a deal. Can you give me my prize now?"

Fira was baffled. "You don't get a prize. You guys didn't make it to 12:10."

Hikaru paused the video and pointed at the screen, "You're right. We made it to 12:15."

To Fira, the time that was flashing from the screen was laughing at her. Hikaru inched closer, " So how about that kiss?"

Hikaru closed his eyes as he leaned in. Fira was about to close her eyes when an idea came to her.

Hikaru snapped his eyes open when he felt a constant licking over his lips. He saw Fira holding up June's cat to his face. "What the hell?"

Fira shot Hikaru a big grin. "I promised to make sure you got a kiss that you never experienced before. Well, I bet you never liplocked with a cat before."

"Why, you!" Hikaru tickled Fira's sides as she tried to push him off her. She managed to shove him away before running out of the music room. That only made Hikaru more eager, so he chased after her.

"Those two are at it again." Haruhi sweatdropped.

"I want to play too!" Honey exclaimed.

"Grr! I must stop that demon from attacking one of my little girls! Mama, let's go!" Tamaki declared as he ran out the door. Of course, he didn't forget to grab Haruhi's hand and drag her with him.

"Why he insists on making me the 'mother' of a group of teenagers, I'll never know…" Kyoya sighed before walking out. Mori and Honey followed him, leaving Kaoru and June all alone.

"When do you think you're brother will admit that he's in love with Fira?" June leaned more into her boyfriend.

"Hikaru's pretty dense, so I'm not sure. When do you think that Fira will admit that she has feeling for Hikaru?"

"Fira's really stubborn, so she probably hasn't even admitted it to herself yet." June answered.

They both sweatdropped. "They are perfect for each other," they both said.

**I hoped you like this chapter. It's been a while, but I finally finished it. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to deal with Hikaru's jealousy. Who is he going to be jealous of? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**-KJ**


End file.
